


Goodnight and goodbye

by Phantastic_Whovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Look who's back with another really short oneshot, Will I ever write a proper fanfic for this fandom, doubtful, it's a bit confusing, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastic_Whovian/pseuds/Phantastic_Whovian
Summary: There were stories about them. Stories told throughout the galaxy. The long, thin man with the sticky uppy hair, and the cheerful, brightly colored girl, with hair the color of gold. Stories about their adventures, stories about their meeting, stories about their parting. A bedtime story of sorts, for everyone in the galaxy





	

There were stories about them. Stories told throughout the galaxy. The long, thin man with the sticky uppy hair, and the cheerful, brightly colored girl, with hair the color of gold. Stories about their adventures, stories about their meeting, stories about their parting. A bedtime story of sorts, for everyone in the galaxy 

 

“Momma, I want a story about the sticky uppy hair man!” He squealed. She smiled.

“Okay. Go get your sister.” He ran off to find his sister, while she sat down on the edge of his bed. Eventually they both came back, and laid on their separate beds. “Now, mommy?” They both begged. She laughed. 

“Okay, Okay! Once, there was a man. His name was The Doctor, and he was tall and thin-with sticky uppy hair, like you said.”

“But he wasn’t always like that! Say about the renneration!”

“Regeneration.” She corrected gently. “And if the doctor was hurt, and about to die, he had a special power. He could change himself completely, and become a new person. But when he did that, a completely different person walked away. He wasn’t the same.”

“Don’t forget about the girl!”

“Yes. Before he was the ‘sticky uppy hair man’ when he was smaller, and older, and with  much bigger ears, he met a girl from a shop. A girl with hair the color of corn silk and a talent for making him laugh. And her name was-”

“Rose!” They both shouted. She smiled

“Uh-huh. Well, they went on lots and lots of adventures. And they loved each other. But then, one day, the monster’s came,” Both children shivered. “They wanted to take over the world. And the Doctor couldn’t let that happen, could he?”

“No!” They choruses.

“So the Doctor sent Rose home. But she wouldn’t have that! So she came back and saved the day.”

“And the Doctor hadda rennerate.” The girl said solemnly, and stuck her thumb in her mouth. 

“Yes, he did.” She said. 

“But what about Rose?” The boy asked.

“Well, she stayed with him, of course.”

“But what happened?”

“Well, they went on lots of adventures, and had great fun.”

“But then the bad guys came back.”

“Mmmhm. And the doctor best beat them, but Rose got trapped, in a different dimension.”

“And that’s just...the end?” The boy asked.

“I’m afraid so. Not very happy, I know.”

“But what happened after Rose?”

“Well, I suppose he traveled with somebody else.” He frowned.

“That story makes me sad.”

“Then why do you always ask for it, love?”

“Dunno. It’s a good story.” She smiled.

“Well, I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight Jack.” She kissed his head. “Goodnight, Martha.” Martha was already asleep, thumb in her mouth. The woman stood up, to see her husband in the doorway.

“How do you think of that stuff?” He asked incredulously. She shrugged.

“I don’t know.” She yawned. “Ready for bed?” He shrugged. 

“I think I’ll watch telly for a little longer.”

“Alright. Night, love.” He smiled, and kissed her.

“Goodnight, Mrs Donna Noble.”

Smiling, she shut the bedroom lights out, and closed the door.


End file.
